Club Dauntless: Cocktails & Danger
by ElineCeltic
Summary: Tris Prior is normal. Just a normal 22 year old with no dreams. Everything seems to be set on autopilot. Day in, day out, the same routine. Only on Saturday nights, when she's working as a bartender at Club Dauntless, she feels... alive. And then there's the man with dark blue eyes and a grey Armani-suit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic here! I've tried to write something new and refreshing, that didn't exist already. There will be Four/Tris eventually, but I'm trying to add some other things too. Please note that my first language isn't English, as I live in Belgium (You know, the small country squeezed in between Germany and France. We are quite famous for our chocolate and beer though ). So please, forgive me my spelling and grammatical mistakes, feel free to correct them! I also ask you to be patient. It's sometimes hard enough to have inspiration and write a good story, but beside of that, I also have to look up translations all the time! But I promise I will try to update at least once a week. If you have any tips or ideas for the story, I really would like to hear them. I hope you have fun reading my fanfic!**

**I do not own Divergent or the characters, Veronica Roth does.**

The Story

Tris Prior is normal. Just a normal 22 year old with no dreams. Everything seems to be set on autopilot. Day in, day out, the same routine. Only on Saturday nights, when she's working as a bartender at Club Dauntless, she feels... alive. The crowd, the music, the noise, the vibe, decadent party's. Only then she feels the beating of her heart and the blood rushing through her veins. Tris is desperately trying to give a purpose to her life. And then, when a man with dark blue eyes and a grey Armani-suit orders a glass of scotch at the bar, things are getting interesting.

Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

My cup of 'White Chocolate Mocha' splashes all over the pavement when a blonde woman in a tight, black women's suit bumps into me with her expensive looking , leather briefcase. She gazes over her shoulder for a second, sees the coffee on the ground, but doesn't spend any more attention to me when she continues her telephone conversation. I'm staring at the cup for a few seconds and then I sigh frustrated. This is só typical New York. Telephone conversations have a higher spot on the priority list than a simple apology. I pick up the empty cup and go back inside Starbucks.

The guy behind the counter gives me a funny look when I'm ordering my second White Chocolate Mocha in two minutes. He doesn't even ask my name anymore, that's how good they know me here. They even write my name correct on the cup, and let's be honest, that's a small miracle.

"Rough night, Tris?" Andy, the boy behind the desk, asks.

I look at him a bit confused, as I'm picking a ten dollar bill from the pocket of my jeans. He seems to notice my confusion and nods at the new cup of coffee that's standing on the counter in front of me. I shake my head and another sigh escapes my mouth.

"No, some blonde Wall Street-type thought the pavement needed a shower." I replied.

I take the change, grab my new cup of coffee and I start walking towards the front door. As soon as I'm outside again, I take my first sip. Warmth spreads through my body immediately and I can feel a smile appearing on my face.

Ever since I moved to New York on my 18th birthday, this is my daily morning ritual. Just before I'm descending the stairs to the underground, I go to the Starbucks across the street. I order a tall White Chocolate Mocha, I slowly drink it as I'm waiting for the metro to arrive and then toss my cup in the same garbage can. Every day the same old routine.

It reminds me of my mother. My sweet, beautiful mother. Everytime I think about her, it's like someone is punching me in the stomach. It's been five years since she died in a car accident, but the hole in my chest doesn't seem to get any smaller. I miss her smile, her friendly eyes, her sense of humour… Just her presence actually. It's my mother who started our little Starbucks-tradition. I was fifteen. When I came home one night with red eyes and I refused to talk to anyone, she stood in my room suddenly. She handed me a cup of coffee from Starbucks, the biggest one they have. She told me she used to drink this whenever she was upset. I remember that after my first sip of coffee, I felt the tension flowing away from my shoulders and I started to relax a bit. I told my mom I caught my boyfriend kissing my best friend. I laugh at the memory. Those typical teenage-problems seem so unimportant now. But the White Chocolate Mocha became a tradition. Every time I was feeling upset, my mom took me to the closest Starbucks. It's like if I'm drinking a cup of coffee every morning, I'm keeping her memory alive. It's also comforting in a strange way, as if every cup of coffee is her telling me that I'm gonna be fine, even without her.

I manage to put the memories aside as I hear the train approach. Before I get in, I throw my cup in the garbage can next to the stairs. Like every morning, it's a struggle to get in the carriage on time. It's like swimming against the tide. This morning I'm lucky, I get on the train just before the doors close. As the train leaves, I put in my ear phones. "Black Widow" from Iggy Azalea starts playing. I start to look around me and my eyes stop at an old man, reading his newspaper. There's a large headline that reads: "MARCUS EATON: BENEFACTOR OR CRIMINAL?" with a picture of a stern looking man under it. Next to the old man, there's a black women with her daughter.

When the train finally arrives at my destination, I'm the first to hop out of the carriage. I quickly run up the stairs and I almost fall in my haste. I look at my watch as I'm putting away my ear phones and feel a sense of panic. I'm late, AGAIN!

**So this is a first short chapter, to see if some of you like the story so far. Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So this is the second chapter of my fanfic. I know it took a while, but I had a very busy week at work. But I wrote a longer chapter, so I hope you can forgive me! I tried to write a little piece every evening before I went to bed and figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Eventually, I wrote the biggest part of the story on Sunday afternoon. I'm still building up everything a bit, introducing the characters and telling how Tris' life looks like. She will meet Four eventually, but I don't want to rush things, so, be patient :)! If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me! I would also like to hear your ideas for the story!**

**I do not own Divergent or the characters, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 2

**TRIS POV**

I'm arriving at the beauty salon after something that felt like the 1000m sprint Olympic Championship. If this was actually a race, then I'm quite sure I've just won gold. My heart is racing and my lungs are burning itself a way out of my chest. I can feel the little pearls of sweat that are running of my back and I can see black spots dancing in front of my eyes because of the lack of oxygen. I lean against the bright white walls of the salon to catch my breath and I glance at my watch again. 10:07. Still seven minutes to late, but it's better than the yesterday's 10:16 and with a bit of luck, Andrea hasn't arrived yet. I try to freshen up my hair a bit and after a last deep breath I open the front door.

"BEATRICE!"

As soon as I'm one step inside, I'm welcomed by someone shouting my name.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME LIKE THAT!" I yell back.

Even before finishing my sentence, a tall, slim girl with a tanned skin and long brown hair appears from the dressing room. She's already wearing her black T-shirt with the label of the salon, combined with a tight pair of grey jeans and some leopard printed flat shoes. She's braiding her hair while she walks towards me. I can spot an angry look on Christina's face.

" You're late, AGAIN! Tris, this is already the THIRD time this week and it's only Thursday! Do you even know how LUCKY you are Andrea had to take her kid to school this morning? You know how angry she gets when someone is late! I always have to come up with excuses for you! Is it really that hard to get up 15 minutes earlier than you do know? … "

After 2 minutes, Christina is still rattling about how I always arrive late and that I should learn to be more responsible. I know she's right, but I don't really want to admit that. With everything that happened the last couple of weeks, coming in time isn't exactly the most important thing in my life.

"Shut up, Christina! It's easy to tell someone to be in time if your own flat is just around the corner!"

She looks upset. I'm immediately sorry that I snapped at her like that,. After a brief moment, she recovers from the shock. She looks me deep in the eyes for a few seconds. Now, instead of anger and hurt, I can only read concern on her face.

"I know this is a rough time for you, but I'm only trying to help you, Tris… I don't want you to lose your job. I'm not telling you all these things just to annoy you, but because you're my best friend and I love you. " , she tells me in a soft voice.

I know she's worried about me, all my friends are. They have all noticed the weight loss in the past few weeks. I have always been very small and skinny, even as a child, but my clothes have never been as loose as they are now. My pair of jeans is only held up by the belt that I'm wearing and my shirt is showing no shape or curves. But it's my face that has changed the most. In the past, you could always see a spark of joy and intelligence in my grey eyes and there was a permanent smile on my mouth. But now, my skin has become pale, there's no trace of a smile anymore and the spark of light in my eyes has been put out. There are dark shades under my eyes, due to the sleepless nights and sometimes, when I'm alone, I just start to cry out of nothing, just because I want to.

My mother passed away when I was seventeen, and now, five years later, death is craving for my father. Our family fell apart when my mother died as if she was the glue that kept us all together. My older brother Caleb started drinking and partying. There was no part left of the responsible and talented student he used to be. Me, on the contrary, I became very introvert. For weeks, I just locked myself into my room, only coming out to go to school. I did everything that was expected from me: my grades were good, I laughed when I hung out with my friends during lunch break, I did my chores at home. During the day I just locked my heart out, but the moment the door of my bedroom closed behind me, I collapsed.

Caleb and I weren't ourselves anymore, but my father, he just went on with his daily life. The only time I saw him cry about my mother was at her funeral. I remember I was só angry with him. How could he worry about all those stupid things like cleaning the house and grocery shopping? As the weeks and months went by, things started to return to normal. Caleb was studying again and eventually went to law school. I still missed my mother, but I didn't cry myself to sleep anymore and my dreams became more peaceful. When Christina told me she was moving to New York, I didn't hesitate a moment and told her I would come with her.

It was only after two years that I became worried about my father, when I went for a visit during spring. I hadn't told him I was coming home, because I wanted to surprise him. I remember I entered the living room and I saw my father sitting in his armchair. There was no TV playing, no music was coming out of the radio. He just sat there, with a picture of my mother in his hands. At first he didn't hear me, but as soon as he saw me, he lay the picture aside and he put a smile on his face. It was then that I realised how much he really missed my mother, but he had always been the strong one, for me and Caleb. But now that Caleb and I are living our own lives, he doesn't have to take care of us anymore. It was during that weekend that he told me the doctors had diagnosed him with bone cancer. My father stayed alive for us, because he wanted to make sure we would be alright, that's what my mother would have expected from him. But Caleb and I could take care of ourselves now. The only thing my father ever wanted was to be with my mother. All the medical reports are stating that my father is dying of bone cancer. I'm telling my father is dying of a broken heart.

I take a deep breath to hold back the tears, before I start talking.

"Chris, I'm sorry, I know you care about me… It's just, I'm a little sensitive the last few days, I don't sleep very well and, you know…". I stare at my feet and my voice is so soft that I almost whisper the words. And at that moment, I just can't take it anymore. I have never felt so powerless, so defeated. My father, my last parent, is slowly dying and I can't save him. The tears stream down my face and there's no way stopping them. I can hear Christina coming closer and two seconds later, two soft arms are holding me.

" Shhh, don't cry, I hate to see you sad. You're só brave, Tris. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't even come out of my bed. But just remember, if you want to talk or if you just have the need to cry, I'm always there for you, no matter when or where." She loosens her grip and gives me a last encouraging smile before she lets me go. I try to smile back at her as I'm wiping my tears.

"I have an idea, let's go to Marco's this evening. It will be good for you not sitting alone in your apartment for once. You can take your favourite 'Canneloni di Carne' with a glass of Chianti and I'm eating the 'Salata Caprese', just like old times. We could even do some girl talk an share some gossip!" She's trying to speak with an Italian accent, imitating Marco, to make the proposition as appealing as possible.

My mouth is already forming the words to decline the offer, but then I can spot a familiar look on Christina's face. There are little lights in her eyes and there's a small blush on her cheeks. She only acts like this if she has some exciting news and if she's just dying to tell me.

"Ok, fine, let's have a girls night this evening!" I'm even a little enthusiastic. I have never loved Christina more then I love her now. I really couldn't wish a better best friend then her. She really has the talent to distract people and to cheer them up.

Christina giggles and jumps up and down clapping her hands. She gives me another hug, but she quickly lets me go again when her first customer of the day arrives. I'm heading to the back of the salon, to my small office. When Christina and I arrived in New York, we were lucky enough that we could stay with Christina's uncle for the first few weeks, but we really needed our own place and jobs. We both found a small flat after a few days, but searching for a job was a lot more difficult. It was only when we passed by the salon in our third week in New York that we saw the small announcement on the window. The salon was searching for a new hairdresser and a secretary to manage the agenda, paying the bills, picking up phones and other stuff like that. We both got hired by Andrea. Christina as the new hairdresser and me as her secretary.

The day passes by in a rush and I don't have the time to think about my father anymore. I'm too busy picking up phones, helping customers making new appointments and calling our suppliers to order more products for the salon. And then, finally, it's closing time. I can hear the last customers leave and I'm starting to clean up my desk. Just as I'm putting on my coat, Christina enters the dressing room.

"Oh my god, what a hell of a day!" she yells out. "I had to redo Mrs Smith's hair TWO times! Can you believe that? First her hair wasn't washed with enough shampoo, according to her standards, then the curls weren't 'curly' enough, so I had to straighten her hair and start all over with curling. Anyway, I'm glad the day is over and I really need a drink!" She takes her scarf and puts on her poncho before we leave the salon and make our way to Christina's flat. It's a small apartment with only one bedroom, but Christina really managed to decorate it warm and cosy. I take a seat in her huge red sofa that is filled with lots of pillows and blankets and I lay down for a moment, enjoying the warmth and the calmness.

"So, we should take a shower and get dressed to go to Marco's…" Christina tells me and before I can open my mouth to tell her I'll just wear the same T-shirt and dark jeans I was wearing at work, she adds: "… and I'm going to dress you and do your hair and make-up. I have this perfect blue dress that will match your eyes perfectly!"

I can hear in the tone of her voice that there's no chance I'm wearing my jeans tonight, so I wave with my hands in surrender and go to the bathroom. Just when I close the door I can hear Christina scream: "AND PUT SOME CONDITIONER IN YOUR HAIR!" I take a quick shower and treat my hair with some conditioner, just like Christina told me. My honey blonde hair is the only thing of my body that I'm proud of, together with my greyish eyes. It has always been very thick and it's so long it reaches my waist. Before I leave the bathroom, I put on one of Christina's bathrobes.

I can see Christina sitting in front of the mirror in her bedroom, doing her hair. When she spots me leaning against the bedroom door, she gets up and goes into the bathroom herself. Before she closes the door she tells me to try to comb out the knots in my hair. So I sit down in front of the mirror and try to go through my hair with a fine-tooth comb. After twenty minutes, Christina's ready. She comes out of her bathroom, wearing a black, strapless dress and a white jacket. She combined her clothes with a golden purse and stiletto's and some golden jewellery.

"So, what are we going to do?" Christina asks, standing behind me and staring in the mirror. While she's thinking, she starts to comb my hair backwards. "Oooohh, I know! I'll brush your hair like Blake Lively from Gossip Girl, but with some curls in it, that would look absolutely perfect on you! What do you think?"

"Fine, if you think that would work…" I answer with a smile and Christina starts to blow-dry my hair. To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what 'Gossip girl' is and I couldn't tell in a million years what the hair of Blake Lively looks like, but I'll just trust Christina in this matter. After she finished my hair, she helps me put on the blue dress that she picked out for me. I have to say, the dress is very me, just very simple. It has long sleeves and doesn't come too short, just above the knee. As a finishing touch, Christina puts a light amount of make-up on my face.

"So, what do you think?" Christina asks me, while we're standing in front of the mirror again.

I don't really recognize myself. Instead of a skinny teenage girl with no shape and a pale face, I see a woman with curves, warm red lips and a healthy blush on her cheeks. But the thing I'm most pleased with are my eyes. Christina has highlighted my grey eyes with a little bit of grey eye-shadow and black eyeliner.

"I really like it! I didn't know I could look like that! Thank you so much for convincing me to go to dinner, it really was a good idea…" I give Christina a warm smile, and this time I really mean it. While Christina is making sure all of the lights are out in her apartment, I take both our purses and already go outside. I can't remember the last time I wore high heels, so I have to get used to it again for a few minutes. Marco's is only two streets away from Christina's flat, so we decide to walk to the restaurant.

"Ciao bella! Christina, I haven't seen you in ages!" Marco yells with a heavy Italian accent when he sees us entering his restaurant. "You look beautiful as always!" Christina laughs and gives Marco a friendly hug. "Thank you, Marco, I have been very busy the past few weeks, but I'm here now, right?" They let go of each other and Marco continues: " Of course, I understand, but I must say I'm very happy to see you again! Please follow me, I have prepared your favourite table in the back." We both follow Marco to the back of the restaurant. As we take a seat, a friendly waiter called Gianni takes our coats and gives us the menu for this evening. Both me and Christina decide very quickly what we're going to eat and we wave at Gianni as a sign that he can take our orders. He takes his notebook out of his pocket and comes to our table.

"You have made your decision?" He asks

"Yes, I'll take the 'Salata Caprese', Tris wants the 'Canneloni' and you may bring us a bottle of sparkling water and a bottle of your best Chianti." Christina answers with a friendly smile.

"Coming right up!" Gianni says and he takes the menu cards with him as he leaves our table again. Two minutes later he returns with the bottle of water and the Chianti. He pours out a glass for both of us and asks if we need anything else. We both nod our heads and tell him we're fine for now.

"So, what is it you want to tell me?" I smile at Christina and I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Oh my god! How do you know I wanted to tell you something?" She laughs and buries her face in her hands. I can see that her cheeks have a deep red colour.

"Christina, I've known you since we were 4 years old, so don't act like you're surprised."

She sits like this for a while, her head buried in her hands and then suddenly she looks me deep in the eyes, with a dreamy smile on her face and little lights in her brown eyes

"Tris, I think I'm in love! No, I'm quite sure actually!"

"You what? Oh my god, are you serious? Christina, I'm so happy for you! So, who's the lucky one?"

We've been in New York now for almost 4 years, but neither of us has had a boyfriend in that time. As for me, it's quite obvious why. I never go out and I don't exactly look like the magazine-cover-model with long legs and short skirts. But to be very honest, I'm not really interested in men for the moment. I have enough trouble with my father being sick, so an annoying boyfriend who's complaining all the time that I work too much and who doesn't understand that I want to spend as much time as possible with my father, is the last thing I need right now. But I never understood why Christina never had a boyfriend. She looks absolutely beautiful and she's a very sweet girl. Ofcourse, she had some drunk adventures, but nothing to serious. But now it looks like she finally found the right person.

"You remember that guy at the bar a few months ago? You know, the one who kept ordering Gin and Tonic and kept talking to me all the time?"

"Yes, he kept ordering just so he could talk to you, I remember that!" I answer.

"Well, Will, that's his name by the way, left me a note with his phone number at the end of the evening. At that moment I just thought he was very cute and good-looking, so I texted him a few days later and we went to see a movie! Oh Tris, it was so romantic and he was so respectful! He paid for everything and walked me all the way home to my flat, just to make sure I got home safe. And he's not like all those other guys, he didn't try anything, he just gave me a small kiss on the cheek before I went inside."

"That's so sweet! He sounds like a great guy and you really deserve someone like him. So did you kiss already?"

"No, we didn't! But he told me he really liked me and that he never met a girl like me before. He wants to take things slowly to make it work!"

I take Christina's hand in mine and tell her that I'm really happy for her and that I can't wait to meet her Prince Charming. She tells me he's coming to Club Dauntless again this Saturday and that she will introduce us. A few minutes later, Gianni arrives with our plates. Marco makes the best Canneloni in all of New York and I really enjoy my dinner. I can't remember the last time I have eaten this much. Christina and I stay in the restaurant a while longer while we're talking about Will and do some other girl talk and gossip. At the end of the evening, we're both tipsy. We drank two bottles of Chianti and we're laughing and giggling all the time. I'm actually too drunk to go back home on my own, so I stay at Christina's flat and sleep on the couch. My last thought before I fall asleep goes to my mother. I know this is how she would have wanted to see me. Going out with friends, drinking a bit too much from time to time. She would have wanted me to enjoy my life, to see me happy.

**So, I've added some drama and a little of Christina/Will here! Please let me know what you think. I'll try to update a bit sooner this week, but I can't make any promises!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :)! So here is chapter 3 and again, it took me all week to write it. It's a very busy time at work and I also have a horse that needs a lot of attention, now that he can't go outside during winter. But again, I wrote a long chapter, more then 3000 words. If you notice any grammatical mistakes, tell me. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Divergent or the characters.**

Chapter 3

**TRIS POV**

I wake up with the sun shining on my face and gladly welcome the warmth of her beams. A wave of energy is flowing through my body and all of my nerves are tingling. Oh god, I wish I could wake up like this every morning, instead of with the sound of my alarm clock. I lay down for five more minutes, enjoying my moment in seventh heaven, before I'm pulled back to earth by the sound of my cell phone. An irritated groan escapes my mouth as I'm searching my phone under my pillow. I can read Christina's name on the screen and quickly push the green button.

"Hello?" I answer with a hoarse voice.

"Hey Tris!" Christina yells from the other side of the line and, after a few seconds, she chuckles: "I woke you, didn't I?"

"No, no, you didn't!" But as soon as I said it, I know I responded to quickly.

"You're lying, Tris! The sound of your voice gives you away, sleepyhead." I can hear Christina laugh through the phone.

There are a few things you should know about Christina. One of those is that she's a girl of many talents and there's one in particular that stands out. She always senses if you're telling the truth or not. And if I say always, I really mean ALWAYS. The girl's a walking lie detector. If you think about it, it's actually kind of creepy.

"So, what's up? Why are you calling?" I answer, trying to ignore the fact that she just caught me lying.

"Well, Marlene and I are going to the mall this afternoon. Do you want to join us?" Christina asks.

Nope, not going to happen. Those "we-are-going-to-the-mall-on-Saturday"-trips usually end up with Marlene and Chris having a fabulous time, forcing me to try on literally every piece of clothing in the entire mall, and me, living my own personal hell. Not to mention my empty bank account by the end of the day.

"You already know my answer to that, Chris!" it comes out with more irritation in my voice than I intended to.

"Yes, and you already know that I won't take no for an answer. Pick you up at one, bye!" The beeping sound on the other side of the line is telling me that Christina has cut the connection. Picking me up at one? This means that I have only 3 hours left to take a shower, grab some food and, most importantly, mentally prepare myself on being tortured the whole afternoon.

_6 hours later_

"Hey Tris, why don't you try this on? That colour would look absolutely perfect with your skin tone." Marlene yells, walking towards me from the other side of the store with an orange top in her hands.

I roll my eyes. This was a shopping-nightmare, the worst one I have experienced so far. Marlene and Christina took it to a whole new level by deciding that I needed some lingerie. Not just a new bra and some underwear, but the kind of lingerie that comes with stockings and lace.

"Every girl should have some lingerie in her closet! Guys like some eye candy, you know!" Marlene told me as she winked. First thing, I don't have a boyfriend and second, if I had one, I probably wouldn't wear it anyway. But as always, Christina and Marlene were deaf to all of my arguments. And that's how I ended up with a bag of Victoria's Secret in my hands. I already know a perfect corner in my closet to hide it away.

"Marlene, I don't think my bank account can handle another top or dress or anything right now! A girl has to eat, you know."

"But Tris, this is the perfect shade of orange for you! Just try it on, will you? For me? Please please please…" Marlene is holding the blouse right in front of me. "You can wear it tonight at the club with that black pair of leather leggings we bought you three weeks ago." No way, that leather thing is hidden in another corner of my closet. Now that I'm thinking about it, I probably should buy a second closet, I don't think I have any corners left to hide things.

"Okay, but promise me this is the last piece of clothing for today?" I ask her.

"Pinky-swear! And if you like it, I'll pay for you. You can see it as an early birthday present or as a peace offering from me and Christina because we always drag you to the mall." Marlene gives me the top and pushes me towards the fitting room. I put on the top and I have to admit that the colour looks good on me, pity I would never wear it because of all the naked skin that is showing. Before I have the time to come out of the fitting room, Marlene comes in and immediately decides that she'll buy me the top, no matter what I say.

_Early evening_

Marlene kept her promise this afternoon. After she bought me the orange top, shopping-hell was over for this Saturday. Christina and Marlene dropped me off at my flat and yelled something about an orange top and black leather leggings I should wear tonight. I acted like I didn't hear it. My plan was to go straight to the bathroom to take a shower, but first, I got rid of all the bags in my hands and placed them on my kitchen table. The hiding-in-the-corners-of-my-closet-where-no-one-can-ever-find-it would have to wait until tomorrow.

I take a quick shower and put on some black leggings (in a NORMAL fabric) together with a black top and flats. After I've applied a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, I look in the mirror. There's a healthy colour on my cheeks, due to the excitement that is running through me. Finally, it's Saturday-evening. The moment I can spend my night at my favourite place in all of New York: Club Dauntless.

I've worked in Dauntless for over a year now and it's the best decision I've ever made, thanks to Christina. And this brings me to the second thing you should know about this young, very talented woman. She's the best dancer you have ever seen and she has all the skills to make it to the top. Christina started dancing at the Club a few months after we've arrived in New York, in the hope she would get noticed.

Club Dauntless is famous for its dance performances. We're the most exclusive club in New York and that's for a reason. The interior is fabulous and made of the most expensive materials, the most famous DJ's in the world want to play their music here, the drinks and champagne are top quality, but most of all, we entertain our guests and no one does it like we do it. We have the best performers, such as Christina, and our dance routines are created by the best choreographers.

And how did I, Béatrice Prior, the most normal and boring girl ever, end up in Dauntless? Well, about a year ago, I got a call from Christina asking me if I wanted to earn some extra money. One of the bartenders at the Club was sick and they couldn't find a replacement. Back then I wasn't a big fan of the Club with all of its decadent parties, but Christina sounded really desperate and I did have some experience as a bartender. So, there I was, a simple girl in one of the most fancy Clubs in all of New York. And that was the moment I finally felt alive and started living.

I arrive about an hour early and I'm welcomed by Tori, she's the owner of Dauntless. She probably has as much money on her bank account as all of her customers by now, but she doesn't feel too good to shake cocktails or clean the floor. That's why I love her so much, she still remembers where she came from.

"Hey Tris, how was your week?" She's busy checking the fridges, to make sure there's enough cold champagne for this evening.

"Nothing special, how about yours?" I answer as I'm walking towards the dressing room to put away my purse and coat.

"Nothing special!" She says with a smile. "So, are you ready for another legendary night at Dauntless?" Tori closes the door of the last fridge and walks with me to the dressing room. I look at her and can't help but notice that she's very nervous about something.

"What's wrong Tori? You're like a cat on hot bricks." I tell her.

She takes a seat in the armchair in the corner of the dressing room an runs her fingers through her curly hear. "Well, tonight isn't exactly a normal Saturday night at the club. You know who Marcus Eaton is, don't you?" Of course I know Marcus Eaton, the guy owns half of New York.

"Yeah, what about him?" I ask nonchalantly as I'm opening my locker.

"His son, I don't know his name, is celebrating his 30th birthday this year. A couple of weeks ago, I received a call from one of Marcus' assistants to ask if Mr. Eaton could hire the Club this Saturday evening and if we could organize a fabulous birthday party for his son…"

"But you never do that, the private-party-thing. Otherwise you would have private parties every week, you told me once." I interrupt her.

"No, I don't do that usually, but I didn't really have a choice." I can't hear any nervousness in Tori's voice anymore, it's filled with fear now. This isn't normal, I have never seen Tori afraid. I turn around and look her straight in the eye.

"Tori, what did he say? Why didn't you have a choice?" I can see she's hesitating to tell me and just when she was going to speak up, we hear Christina and Marlene entering the Club.

"Hello girls, ready for another evening full of boys and good music? Oh I don't forget, my hot dance moves?" Christina yells as she's entering the dressing room. "And whére is that orange top I gave you?" Marlene yells as soon as she sees me wearing my same old black clothes. She looks hurt and angry at the same time.

"I uhm .. Well.." I stumble while I'm searching for a good excuse. Just as Marlene is starting to talk again, my phone rings and I walk outside quickly. "Sorry, Marlene, I have to get this." Saved by the bell, or better, saved by the phone.

"Hey Tris, what's up?" It's Caleb.

"Hey big bro, I'm working this evening, how about you?" I'm always happy when my brother calls. Even after everything we've been through, we're still very close.

"You know, studying…" I can hear him laugh through the phone and I can't help but join him. "Tris, I was actually calling to ask if you are visiting dad tomorrow? I have booked a flight and I'm planning to spend a couple of days with him. I think he would be very happy to spend a day or two with both of us, before, you know…" His voice runs silent and I know he doesn't want to say it out loud. Before he dies.

"Are you coming home? That's great, Caleb. Dad will be so happy and of course I'm coming tomorrow!" I try to sound enthusiastic, ignoring the brick in my stomach.

"Well, see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Caleb, love you bro!" I yell through the phone.

"Love you to, little sis." He answers me before he cuts the line.

I go back inside and just as I want to start cleaning some tables, Marlene taps my shoulder.

"So, where were we? Oh yeah, the orange top, why aren't you wearing it?" She asks with a bit of hurt in her voice.

Damn it. I thought she would let it go. Clearly not.

"Marlene, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but you know I have some troubles with showing to much skin. I think I have to get used to it a bit more. I promise I'll wear it next summer." I can't help but feeling a bit guilty. Marlene really thought I would be happy with her present.

"I understand Tris, but you really have nothing to worry about! You're so beautiful and you don't seem to realise it…"

Our conversation is cut off when Tori enters the dressing room again. I hadn't even noticed she wasn't here anymore. It's clear that something isn't right because she looks like she can faint every second.

"Oh my god, this isn't happening! This. Isn't. Happening! Not tonight!" Her voice trembles and is full of panic and irritation.

Marlene and I immediately run towards her and start to ask what's wrong.

"Shauna just texted me, she fell of the stairs this afternoon and she broke her foot. She won't be able to perform this evening." Shauna is one of the dancers of the Club, together with Christina and Marlene. "The only night that everything really has to be perfect, something like this happens." Tori kicks against a chair and it lands on the other side of the room.

"Calm down Tori, we will find a solution." Christina says, who just came back from the restroom. "How many dance performances did you promise them?"

Tori is really upset and she can't seem to get her mind straight now. "I don't know, I guess I promised them 4 or 5 numbers throughout the evening, I'm not sure…"

Marlene starts to walk around. "So we already have Christina's solo and mine. That won't be a problem. And the group dance, we can easily do that with only two dancers. It shouldn't be too hard to adjust the steps. We only have to find a solution for Shauna's solo." The room remains silent for a moment as everyone is starting to think for a fourth act.

"We can do our old routine on "Just dance" from Lady Gaga?" Christina suggests.

Tori shakes her head and says: "No, no, everyone has already seen that. They will want something new."

"What about that new dance you guys have practiced? The one you're dancing on Partition of Béyonce?" I try to do my part of helping but Christina almost immediately shakes her head. "We haven't finished it yet and the costumes are being made at the moment, so that's not an option."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Marlene jumps off her chair and starts shouting: "Oh my god! I have the solution! Tris, you should do Shauna's solo!" Everyone is looking at me and first, I don't even realise what Marlene just said, but when it starts to sink in my eyes turn big with anxiety.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not going to dance on that stage! I'll make a complete fool of myself." I start to yell and give Marlene a sharp look. It's official, all of my friends have lost their minds. Or worse, aliens have sucked out their brains last night. That would explain a lot.

"But Tris, you know the routine of Shauna's dance. You have been practicing with her all the time and you're as good as she is!" Christina counters. Well, I don't have an argument on that. It's true, I have practiced with Shauna and I do know the moves, but that was only to keep in shape a bit. There is still a big difference between me and her. Shauna has practised this dance almost every day for the last six months and performed it every Saturday. I have danced the routine maybe once or twice a week and never in front of public.

"Christina, my answer is NO and there's absolutely no way to convince me otherwise." I answer her with a tone of determination. "There has to be some other solution for this."

But as soon as I hear Tori's soft voice, I'm not so determined anymore. I can hear the same fear in her voice as earlier this evening and I realise this is quite serious. " Please Tris, I know I'm asking a lot from you, but you performing would really save me this evening." Why is this happening? Why isn't there anyone else they can call and ask to perform? Why is this always happening to ME?

"Ok fine! I'll do it!" I snap, and I almost instantly regret my decision. "But I'm not wearing that corset Shauna's always wearing. You'll have to find me something else."

Christina and Marlene start jumping up and down, laughing hysterically and I can only think "Yep, aliens, definitely." They start running through all of the costumes the Club has gathered through the years and after a few minutes they both grab one of my arms an drag me into the small bathroom of the Club, near the dressing room. I try to look in the mirror which dance costume they got me but Marlene quickly says "Oh no, you only get to see the final result!", as she starts to unfold pieces of clothing.

After what seems to be hours, I turn around and look in the mirror. Shit. What did they do to me? I try to see it on the positive side: at least they respected the fact that I don't like to show a lot of skin. I'm wearing a sleeveless black cat suit with a pair of long black gloves. They're paired with roman style black high heels and a black hat with some netting. I shake my head as I think about my day. Too much fashion, too much of high heels, too much giggling of Christina and Marlene. I'm so done with this for at least two months and, I never thought I would say this, I need a drink. Make that three or four.

**FOUR POV**

The ice cubes in my empty glass of scotch make a tingling sound when I put it back on the table. I will need a lot more of those if I actually want to enjoy this birthday party. My birthday party, to be more specific. My birthday party, with the same old friends who have too much money to spend. Well, 'friends' is a big word. Let's call them acquaintances. People I need, that my father needs, to maintain the delicate image of our family. Oh, yeah, and save our ass if everything comes out.

I sigh and take the half-empty bottle of scotch on the table to pour myself another glass.

"Four, buddy, if looks could kill, everyone in Dauntless would be death by now. It's permitted to have fun on your birthday, you know."

I look up at my best friend, one of my only REAL friends here tonight.

"Yeah, I know Zeke, I guess I'm just tired or something…"

He shakes his head and cuts me off. "No you're not, you hate it that your old man forced you to play this piece of theatre, again." Zeke laughs at me, but his eyes are serious. He and his brother, Uriah, are the only two people in here who know all of my secrets. I only laugh in confirmation.

"It's your birthday for god's sake, at least try to hook up with a pretty girl or get drunk on to much champ…"

Zeke is cut off when suddenly all of the music is silent. Spotlights are aiming on the stage and we can see the curtains opening. In the middle of the stage is a small, blond girl all in black, sitting on a chair. I can't remember seeing her perform here. A slow, jazzy number, I think it's 'Fever' from Peggy Lee, starts to play.

It seems like I can't take my eyes of the girl. Normally I don't like these kind of burlesque dances. They usually end up with the girls showing every naked part of their body. But this girl isn't showing anything. She's very sensual and the black cat suit looks gorgeous on her. It shows the curves of her body perfectly, without uncovering any skin. It's very classy and honestly, I'm intrigued. That's a first.

Maybe this evening won't be so boring after all.

**So maybe this chapter needs some explaining.**

**First, the dances: I don't imagine Tris' dance to look slutty or cheap. If you have ever seen the dance movie 'Make It Happen', you should imagine something like that! If you haven't seen the movie, one word: youtube! (And while you're at it, look up Peggy Lee's song too!)**

**Second, Four's age: In the books, he's only two years older then Tris, but this is a fanfic and I wanted to add some maturity to his character. So that's why he's thirty.**

**After a lot of thinking and hesitation, I decided to add a small piece of Four POV. What did you think about it? Should I write more out of his point of view?**

**I would like to know what you think of my story and this third chapter, so please write me a review and share your ideas!**


End file.
